Me Too
by WasJustAReader
Summary: Fi makes a late night admission in the midst of the hell that has been life after the death of Card.


**Hey all! No, this isn't quite a finale tag, I can't deal with that yet. :p But, it is a tag/missing scene type thing for "Best Laid Plans" or "Down and Out" (either could work). I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I suppose I'm at least confident enough to post... Let me know what you think!**

"Michael."

It wasn't a question; she knew he was still awake. Jesse and Sam were keeping watch while Maddy tried to sleep and Schmidt tried to drink himself to dreamland. For all they knew, this could be their last night in Miami.

"Fi," he replied from where he lay, arm over his eyes, on the couch.

She turned from where she stood, quietly coming to perch on the arm of the couch above Michael's head, arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Michael, I'm…" she paused and took a deep, slightly shaky breath, "I'm scared."

Michael uncovered his eyes and tilted his head back to look at the woman above him, he knew better than to try to touch her right then. Her walls were up sky high.

"I wish I could tell you…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I know. But you can't, and I know that. I understand. That's not how your… _our _life works, how it has ever worked. I just…" she trailed off and turned away, blinking hard.

Guilt twisted in Michael's stomach as he sat up and slowly brushed a hand across Fiona's back. She flinched almost imperceptibly, but didn't pull away. Michael knew it was now or never.

"Me too," he said quietly.

Fiona's head whipped around so fast her loosely braided hair hit Michael on the chin.

"What?" she muttered almost angrily.

Michael took her hands in his and repeated himself, "Fi, I'm scared too."

Fiona took a breath and tried to compose herself before replying.

"Well, in that case, what are we going to do about it?" she asked, trying and failing to force a smile.

Michael sighed and leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I don't know. We start over again, I guess. What else is there?"

Fiona tried once more, this time unsuccessfully, to blink back tears. A renegade drop slid down her cheek and Michael brushed it softly away with his thumb. He didn't know what else to say, so he settled for kissing her lightly on the lips and squeezing their entwined hands tighter.

"How many times can one person start over before they forget who they really are?" she whispered.

"I don't know Fi, but I will always know who you are. If, god forbid, you forget, I'll know. I'll remind you. We may have to start over, but at least we're doing it together. I'll be with the most beautiful woman in the world. Fiona Glenanne, Irish fireball, best friend, love of my life."

Fiona's eyes widened, she had rarely heard Michael be so… direct about his feelings.

"You… I… I love you, Michael," she said, capturing his lips with her own and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck almost like she was afraid that if she didn't, he would disappear.

Michael deepened the kiss and slowly slid Fiona off of the arm of the couch and into his lap. They were kissing through tears and Michael held Fi tight as she shook, eventually wearing herself out and collapsing in his arms.

Madeleine, Jesse, and Sam found them early the next morning wrapped around each other on the couch, tear tracks still fresh on their sleeping faces, blissfully delaying the massive upheaval that the day was sure to bring.

"They can sleep a few more minutes, right?" Maddy asked quietly.

Jesse and Sam made brief eye contact above the older woman's head before Jesse nodded, "Yeah, let them rest. Lord knows they need it. Let's see what Schmidt's got for breakfast, we can wake them when it's ready."

Sam and Jesse headed for the kitchen but Maddy lingered for a moment more, watching her son and the woman he loved. Just as she was about to follow the boys, Michael stirred. Half opening his eyes, he tenderly brushed a strand of hair off of Fiona's face and kissed her temple before pulling her closer and falling back asleep.

Maddy choked back a small sob, hand to her heart. If all else went to hell, at least those two would have each other. It was a small consolation, but it was something. And with that she moved to the kitchen to help find breakfast.


End file.
